Jake Long meets the author 2
by astrodragon25
Summary: Sequel to my first Jake Long meets the author story. Jake is in trouble again and the author has to get him out again. Will he get to him in time?


Jake Long meets the author part 2

**Note: I SO DO NOT OWN AD:JL, BUT THEY ARE IN MY STORY!!!**

**Note: This is my sequel to the first meeting the author story, but the storyline is different-Jake has a test and dire consequences will happen if he fails ( you can already think in your mind what will happen if he fails) and he needs help, big time!!! Here it is!!!**

**Chapter 1: I'm Back!!!**

_8:45 A.M. New York City. Millard Fillmore Junior High. (What?... I like doing this to set up the setting of the storyline)_

"Today is a pop quiz students, and I am certain that everyone will pass, especially you…Mr. Long" Rotwood said with his usual evil smile while looking at Jake. He, for some reason hated him, and was always trying to expose Jake for who he is: a dragon. Ever since the brockium incident to Jake's hand, he has had countless tries to expose him. He figured: tick him off, he will expose it in anger.

"What? A test? You can't be serious!!!" Jake whined in agony.

"Yes, Mr. Long. We are having one, so shut up or I will fail you on the spot!" Rotwood yelled in anger. "And if you fail, I will expose you to the entire school of what you really are." Rotwood said in a evil tone to Jake.

"What? But-" Jake started to say.

"No buts!!! You may begin." Rotwood confirmed as the test had begun.

"Aw man. I can't fail this now, not now." Jake repeatedly thought in his head.

_Later on, in Baytown, Texas…_

"Tomorrow is going to be so frickin awesome. Just me, the cats, and the computer all to myself." The young man said to himself as he was typing on the computer. He was typing a story on Microsoft Word while watching the Astros game and Craig Biggio was up to bat with the bases loaded and 2 outs. Then, a little hole appeared out of nowhere, showing a classroom, a teacher with bald spots, and a young man trying hopelessly to do a test.

"Who is that? Wait a sec…what's his problem now?" the young author wondered. About a week ago, he helped a young man who could be a dragon into defeating his old enemies, and now it looked like he needed help again.

"Once again, it's time to perform my civic duty to the world." He said sarcastically to no one as he went to the hole to see what Jake wanted.

"Whats up stupid?" he asked Jake.

To reaction, Jake screamed, jumped two feet, and fell on his face. The author couldn't help but laugh. Even Rotwood was chuckling to himself as the class laughed it up like crazy.

"Guess it was a bad time then." The author stated as he started to show the look of playful realization.

"Whatever, Mike. You came for a reason, huh?" Jake asked.

"Fortunately, for you, I did. I will help you on your test, or whatever it is." Mike stated.

"No you won't. If you help, then I will fail him, and-"

"Yeah, yeah. Cut the crap. I am the author, so you can kiss my ass. He will pass this test, and you will shut up before I put my size 13 shoe up your butt." Mike stated to Rotwood-he did not want to deal with any crap today.

As he watched Rotwood slunk back to his desk, Mike gave a glaring look to anyone else who would object to his objective. After he was sure no one would care, he looked at the test.

"Math?!! Give me 3 minutes." Mike said to the test.

_3 minutes later…_

"Done" Mike and Jake said at the same time.

Rotwood stared in disbelief. The shock that anyone would help Jake, especially giving him a perfect score on the test, left him stuttering and babbling like an idiot.

"You want to shut him up, or do you want me to?"

"You sure?"

"Alright, at the same time."

After the conversation, Mike and Jake went to Rotwood, picked him up, and slammed him across the room, where he lay motionless.

"That'll teach him. Look, my game is going on right now. Let me know if any more problems come up, okay Jake?" Mike said in hurriedness.

"No prob. You know me." Jake said in his usual tone.

"Unfortunately, I do." Mike said calmly, then turned around as he left the classroom.

_In Baytown…_

"I missed a grand slam by biggio just because he needed help on a test?!! Awww man!!!" Mike yelled in agony and anger-one thing you don't want to miss is a big homer by a future hall of famer, but once again-

"What can you do?"

**There is the sequel to my first author story. Some of this is based on recent events(the biggio grand slam happened on july 24) and somewhat in real places(Baytown). Review it to see how you feel about it.**


End file.
